One-Shot: Celos
by Loveless girl-01
Summary: Tras haber pasado varios años separados los sentimientos que el uno sentía por el otro se habían hecho mas fuertes y con ellos los celos que antes apenas sentían. Zoro & Robin.


Por fin habían avistado tierra, aunque aquella no fuera la isla paradisiaca a la que deseaban haber llegado. Para nada, aquella isla parecía un desierto muy similar a Arabasta. Los integrantes de los sombrero de paja miraban lo que tenían frente a sus ojos mientras que un torrente de recuerdos se agolpaban en sus mentes.

-¿Arabasta? ¿Estamos otra vez en Arabasta, Nami? –Repetía una y otra vez Luffy mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se extendía por su rostro.

-No, Luffy esto no es Arabasta, es una isla que se le parece – Contesta la navegante de forma despreocupada mientras se quitaba la camiseta quedándose en biquini.

-Ohh, Nami-Swaan como me gusta este clima- Decía el cocinero mientras recorría a la pelirroja de arriba abajo.

-Pues a mí no me gusta el calor-Decía el renito tirado sobre la barandilla del Sunny.

-Me muero de calor, pero claro si yo ya estoy muerto Yohohoho- Zoro apoyado en el mástil miraba la isla pero desvió su mirada al ver a Robin salir de la biblioteca con un libro entre sus manos. Esta al sentir la mirada de alguien levantó los ojos levemente del libro posándolos sobre el espadachín que al toparse con la mirada de la morena apartó la vista con rapidez provocando la leve risa de esta. Desde que se habían vuelto a reunir después de ese largo periodo de tiempo Robin se había percatado de que la actitud del espadachín había cambiado con respecto a ella cosa que la hacía realmente feliz.

-Robin-Chwaaan- La voz del cocinero la sobresaltó.

-¿Dime Sanji-kun?- Contestó la morena con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, el peliverde volvió a fijar su mirada en la arqueóloga mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ella.

-¿Tu no tendrás calor por casualidad?- Decía esté intentando parecer serio.

-Pues la verdad es que si- La morena dirigió una mirada más que provocadora hacia Zoro que esta vez no apartó la mirada pero si frunció el ceño- sujétame el libro por favor Sanji-kun – Continuó diciendo entregándoselo al rubio mientras se quitaba el sencillo vestido que llevaba quedándose con una especie de camiseta negra con aspecto de corsé que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección y un culote que dejaba un poco a la vista los cachetes de la morena. Una vez que se lo había quitado, colocó su larga melena y cogió de las manos del cocinero el libro con una sonrisa, este tenía la boca abierta de par en par mirando a la morena que se acercaba a la borda. El peliverde trago saliva sonoramente mientras miraba a Robin intentando parecer indiferente pero cuando esta se giró y le guiñó un ojo comenzó a sonrojarse mientras intentaba esconder la cara para que nadie se diera cuenta. Zoro miró entonces a Sanji y a Brook que se arrastraban por el suelo babeando por la arqueóloga, el espadachín agarró sus katanas con fuerza, en aquel momento tenía ganas de descuartizarlos a ambos pues no soportaba que la miraran de esa forma, no a ella.

·

·

·

A medida que se iban acercando a la isla atisbaron un puerto en el que más tarde dejarían el barco, pero antes de todo eso Nami había estado rebuscando entre toda la ropa que tenían y había logrado encontrar la que se pusieron aquella vez en Arabasta y toda la que compró ella después, por lo que una vez que estaban vestidos adecuadamente decidieron que todos excepto Chopper, Usoop, Brook bajarían a aquella ciudad. Se dividieron en grupos de tres, Nami, Sanji y Franky irían de compras por un lado y Luffy, Zoro y Robin darían un paseo por la ciudad. Por lo que después de todo esto desembarcaron del Sunny y se introdujeron en la ciudad.

·

·

·

-Robin ¿Podemos ir a taberna de allí?-Suplicaba Luffy- ¿Has visto que bonito es el cartel? Seguro que tiene una carne fantástica- Continuaba diciendo el capitán mientras comenzaba a caérsele la baba.

-¿Qué te parece a ti la idea Kenshi-san?- Dijo la arqueóloga mirando al espadachín, este la miró con indiferencia mientras encogía los hombros.

- No me desagradaría una botella de Sake.

-En ese caso está bien Capitán vayamos – La morena sonrió cuando Luffy comenzó a pegar saltos de alegría.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la taberna Luffy entró con rapidez cerrándole la puerta en las narices a Zoro que gruñó al tener que pararse para no darse con ella, el espadachín entró pero para sorpresa de la morena que iba detrás en vez de soltar la puerta la sujetó para que ella pasara.

-Oh, gracias Kenshi-san- Dijo esta mientras le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que solo eran para él y este no pudo evitar corresponderla. Aquel lugar no parecía una taberna como todas aquellas que habían visto a lo largo de sus viajes, era especial. En el frente había un gran escenario con un telón de una tela transparente. En frente muchas mesas colocadas de forma ordenada sobre las que había o bien velas o una especie de utensilio para fumar y en el lateral taberna se encontraba una gran barra con banquetas altas. La decoración era muy exótica, había plantas colgando de los techos además de unas grandes lámparas que colgaban también. Pero lo que les dejó ensimismados fue el ambiente de aquel lugar, había bastantes personas sentadas en las mesas, y otras tantas en la barra (hombres la gran mayoría) que miraban embobados a las mujeres que bailaban sobre el escenario, al ritmo de lo que parecía ser una melodía árabe. Luffy se quedó parado mirándolas por un instante pero luego pareció acordarse de la comida por lo que avanzó hacia la barra sentándose seguido por el espadachín que parecía hacer caso omiso a las bailarinas y también por la arqueóloga que no podía evitar mirarlas fascinada por la belleza de aquella danza.

-Bienvenidos – El hombre que estaba tras la barra se acercó hacia ellos observándolos con detenimiento -Forasteros ¿Verdad?

-Así es – La morena sonrió ampliamente al hombre que debería tener aproximadamente la misma edad que Robin, era alto y fornido y con un peculiar cabello rojizo que lucía alborotado. Era bastante atractivo.

-¿Y de dónde venís?- Continuaba diciendo este mirando a la morena disimuladamente mientras le servía una botella de sake al espadachín.

- De muy lejos - Continuaba diciendo la morena ante la atenta mirada del peliverde.

-Hay que ver chicos, que mujer más hermosa y amable lleváis con vosotros- Dijo el camarero mirando a Luffy y a Zoro –Cuidadla muy bien, mujeres así son un tesoro incalculable.- Robin no pudo evitar sonreír algo sonrojada ante las palabras del hombre, Zoro le miró de reojo al ver la sonrisa de la morena _¿A caso pretendía ligar con ella?_ Cogió la botella de sake y bebió directamente de ella algo enojado. Poco después trajeron al capitán toda la comida que había pedido y comenzó a engullirla. El hombre continuaba hablando con Robin en lo que parecía ser una conversación muy amena.

- Este lugar es precioso, muy… exótico- La morena miraba el local parándose a mirar a las bailarinas que continuaban en el escenario – Además aquella danza es hermosa –El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia el mismo lugar que Robin y asintió.

-Pues tú no te verías nada mal bailándola- La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de aquel hombre mientras Zoro que hacia bastante rato que había dejado de beber lanzaba miradas asesinas al camarero pues no soportaba ver a ese camarerucho de cuarta ligar con la morena.

- Gracias, eres muy amable- Dijo esta algo sonrojada.

-Solo digo la verdad, cualquier hombre desearía verte así- Continuó diciendo el pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa bastante picara se extendía por su rostro. Zoro que parecía haber llegado a su límite dejó con fuerza una bolsita de dinero en la barra, haciendo que los tres se giraran para mirarle.

-Nos vamos- Gruñó mientras miraba a Robin sonreír al hombre.

-¿Tan pronto?- La morena sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al peliverde y aunque parezca cruel disfrutaba al verlo así de enojado pues eso significaba muchas cosas.

-En ese caso esta noche quedáis invitados podéis traer a los demás, la casa invita –Dijo el pelirrojo mirando directamente a la morena que sonrió divertida.

-Está bien, estoy segura de que todos estarán encantados de venir- El hombre cogió la mano de Robin para besarla, pero Zoro que se había dado cuenta se levantó agarro a la morena subiéndola en su hombro, cogiendo al capitán por la oreja arrastrándole fuera de la taberna.

-Zoro- Dijo la morena intentando evitar reírse.

-Vamos, ya es tarde –Gruñó este adelantándose por la calle ante la atenta mirada del capitán (que seguía comiendo) y de la arqueóloga que no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras le miraba. Realmente había logrado ponerlo celoso.

·

·

·

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el barco, Robin comentó con el resto la invitación del camarero, que aceptaron encantados tras la descripción que la morena les había hecho del lugar y la que Luffy había hecho de la comida. Zoro por otra parte permanecía alejado de todos recostado sobre el mástil con una expresión bastante dura. Maldita sea, esa mujer pensaba volver a ir a aquel lugar para encontrarse con el camarerucho y ponerle celoso pero él también podía arriesgarse a jugar a ese juego.

·

·

·

-¿Realmente era tan apuesto ese camarero?-Decía Nami mientras terminaba de peinarse.

-Sí, era bastante guapo pero lo mejor de todo fue la reacción de Kenshi-san- La morena sonrió mientras se ponía unas medias sentada en la cama de la habitación.

-¿Qué hizo?- Nami se giró y al ver la sonrisa que la arqueóloga tenía en los labios no pudo evitar sonreír también.

- Ponerse celoso

-Robin ¿no crees que ya es hora de que lo habléis?- La navegante se sentó al lado de la morena con la ceja levantada- Es más que evidente que os gustáis.

- Quizá algún día Kenshi-san se atreva a dar el paso- La voz de la morena sonó un tanto soñadora.

- Robin, estamos hablando de Zoro no pidas milagros.

-Tal vez si logro ponerlo aún más celoso termine cediendo- Murmuró la morena mientras se colocaba la ropa.

- Ahhh, ahora lo entiendo todo… quieres ir para ponerle celoso – La pelirroja recorrió de arriba abajo a su amiga – Vas a provocar una matanza como Zoro vea a alguien acercarse a ti esta noche ¿Tu qué quieres que los mate a todos?- Dijo Nami echándose a reír, la morena realmente lucia hermosa con el modelito que le había comprado. La arqueóloga comenzó a reír ante lo que había dicho la navegante mientras ambas se ponían unas capas tapándose y saliendo al exterior.

·

·

·

Momentos antes Zoro salía de la ducha con una toalla en la cintura mientras que con otra se secaba el pelo. Una vez que ya estuvo seco se quitó la otra toalla y comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que la navegante les había dado. Zoro metió su camisa blanca por dentro de los pantalones atándose después sus katanas a la cintura. Tapándose después con la capa que había llevado esa mañana saliendo de la habitación. Mientras recordaba mal humorado las sonrisas que ese camarerucho había recibido de su arqueóloga.

·

·

·

Una vez que todos estuvieron preparados partieron del Sunny directos hacia la taberna. Nami y Robin iban delante de todos mirándose con complicidad. Los demás las seguían mientras hablaban animadamente exceptuando al espadachín que dirigía una mirada llena de deseo a la morena que se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta dejándose dos mechones sueltos en la frente, adornada con una pequeña diadema de brillantes. Cuando hubieron llegado a la taberna todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues lucia completamente distinta, habían retirado las mesas y había mucha gente bailando con las bailarinas que habían bajado del escenario. Sanji comenzó a hacer un baile extraño al ver a todas esas bellezas al igual que Brook. Nami y Robin se acercaron a la barra y tomaron asiento, fue entonces cuando el hombre que había estado hablando por la mañana con Robin se percató de que estaban allí.

-Bienvenidas preciosas- Dijo este coqueteándolas posando su mirada de nuevo sobre la morena- Veo que al final aceptaste la invitación – La arqueóloga sonrió mientras asentía – En ese caso ¿si te pido un baile también lo aceptarías?- La morena se quedó algo cortada y no hizo otra cosa que sonreír. Zoro avanzaba entre la gente cuando vió al camarero haciendo otra vez que Robin se sonrojara y su mirada volvió a tornarse asesina. Fue entonces cuando se sentó en la barra bebiendo una botella de sake cuando de repente una de las bailarinas se apoyó en él.

- Uh, que haces tan solo- Dijo esta en su oído.

-Beber-Murmuró algo avergonzado.

- ¿Y qué tal si me invitas a una copa?- La muchacha se sentó al lado del espadachín mirándole pícaramente.

Nami dio un codazo a la morena indicándole que mirara un poco a su derecha, esta dirigió su mirada hacia donde le había dicho la navegante y no pudo evitar elevar la ceja cuando vio a una de las bailarinas pegada al espadachín en actitud más que sugerente.

-Parece que Zoro ha decidido seguirte el juego amiga – Susurro la pelirroja en el oído de la morena que se había quedado seria de repente mirando al peliverde – Venga Robin, estoy segura que no tardará mucho en acercarse cuando te vea sin la capa.

-Tienes razón –Dijo la morena sonriendo de forma calculadora aquello se había convertido en una competición y Robin estaba completamente segura de que ella sería la ganadora. Entonces miró al camarero que se acercaba de nuevo hacia ellas.

- Oye Akira (que era el nombre del camarero) acepto ese baile- Dijo la morena lo suficientemente alto como para que el espadachín lo escuchara y tornara a mirarla molesto. Entonces Robin compartiendo una mirada con la navegante se levantó de la banqueta y se quitó la capa dejándola sobre la silla colocándose la coleta de forma sensual. Zoro que no había dejado de mirarla trago saliva fuertemente mientras sus ojos llenos de lujuria recorrían el cuerpo de la morena. Esta llevaba puesta una falda de gasa blanca con dos grandes aberturas que dejaban a la vista sus largas piernas, en la parte superior llevaba una especie de sujetador del cual salían unas mangas de seda que colgaban de ambos brazos de la morena. En estos llevaba varios brazaletes y tobilleras en los pies. A la vista de cualquiera Robin parecía una Diosa y más a la vista del espadachín que tuvo que contenerse para no caerse de la silla. La arqueóloga avanzaba y con cada paso que daba su la seda de la falda hacia que pareciera que flotaba. Akira parecía estar viendo algo imposible pues tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a aquella mujer, pero había algo que lo inquietaba pues ya se había fijado como la miraba el hombre que en la mañana la había sacado en volandas de la taberna, parecía sentir algo por ella aunque en aquel momento todo aquello se había esfumado de su mente.

-Te dije que te verías muy bien y no me equivocaba- Dijo este cuando la morena estuvo frente a él, entonces la cogió de la mano y comenzaron a bailar una melodía bastante animada ante un Zoro que ignoraba a la muchacha que tenía a su lado mientras miraba a Robin con fingida indiferencia al principio pero a medida que avanzaba la canción comenzó a alterarse, pues veía como el camarero intentaba acercarse más a ella aunque la morena sabia guardar las distancias. Pero fue en el momento en el que la melodía rápida finalizó y empezó a sonar una lenta en que no pudo aguantarlo más, puesto que Akira se disponía a agarrar la cintura de la morena para después acercarla a él pero sin duda alguna lo que hizo perder la compostura fue la mirada que Robin le dirigió momentos antes de que este la agarrara. Y finalmente el espadachín estalló, se levantó de la silla dejando con la palabra en la boca a la bailarina y avanzó con decisión hacia Robin, una vez que estuvo frente a ella agarró su brazo separándola con fuerza de Akira y pegándola a él mientras dirigía una de sus miradas diabólicas al camarero que poco le falto para salir corriendo. Robin le miró con la ceja levantada y con fingida inocencia dijo:

- ¿Y eso Zoro?

-Deberías dejar de provocarme, mujer- Dijo este agarrando con fuerza la cintura de la morena pegándola a él rudamente, la morena se dejó hacer y rodeó el cuello del espadachín de tal manera que sus labios se encontraban a escasos centímetros.

- Ah sí ¿Y porque debería dejar de hacerlo?- Susurro la morena sobre los labios del peliverde que sentía como su pulso se desbocaba, por lo que agarró la mano de la morena con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia un pequeño cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él - ¿Y bien? – inquirió Robin con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

- Deberías de dejar de hacerlo porque – El espadachín pego su cuerpo al de la morena pegándola a la pared impidiendo que se moviera, depositando una de sus manos tras su cintura y la otra tras la nuca de la morena que le miraba expectante – Sé que eres solo mía – Dicho esto el espadachín juntó sus labios a los de la morena con dureza, con pasión, con necesidad de tal forma que se olvidaron de todo, solo existían ellos dos, Zoro y Robin, el espadachín y la arqueóloga entregándose aquello que por más de dos años habían ansiado fervientemente. Tras largo rato, ambos se separaron lo suficiente como para poder respirar, Zoro estaba sentado sobre un barril y sobre él estaba Robin que acariciaba una y otra vez la piel del espadachín mientras que este dibujaba en la espalda de la morena con un dedo.

- Definitivamente tenía razón – Susurró el espadachín de repente.

-¿En qué?- La morena lo miró algo desconcertada mientras recorría su mandíbula con la yema del dedo.

-En que eras mía– El espadachín posó sus labios sobre el hombro desnudo de la morena con suavidad.

- ¿Y desde cuando llevas sabiéndolo?- Continuo está en un suspiro mientras se dejaba hacer.

- No lo sabía, solo lo sentía – Zoro acarició el mentón de la morena que le miraba con dulzura acercándose a la cicatriz que tenía el peliverde en el ojo posando un suave beso sobre ella. Durante varios minutos ambos se dedicaron a acariciarse pues querían memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro, fue entonces cuando el espadachín susurro en el oído de la morena. – Te amo – Y acto seguido volvieron a fundirse en un beso que terminó de cambiar para siempre sus vidas.

Por mucho que al principio ambos lo habían negado, desde el mismo instante en el que Robin puso un pie en la tripulación algo muy especial surgió entre ambos, el rechazo que al principio Zoro sentía por ella hizo que la morena quisiera acercarse a él sin darse cuenta de que poco a poco terminaría enamorándose de él perdidamente. El espadachín por su parte había caído en las redes de Robin desde el mismo instante en que ella decidió acercarse a él y dedicarle la sonrisa más bella que había visto en su vida. Tras largo tiempo desearon que aquel momento llegara, ahora el presente estaba ahí frente a ellos y solo tenían que disfrutarlo, como hicieron entonces y seguirían haciendo mucho tiempo después.

_**End**_

* * *

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado como me gustó a mi escribirlo, como bien sabe mi querida** Zuri** xD (a quien le dedico esta historia, por que la adoro!)_

_Muchas gracias por leer y si os apetece dejadme Review para saber si os gustó. Un abrazo y de nuevo mil gracias por leer :3_


End file.
